Agricultural machines, such as self-propelled agricultural sprayers, typically include numerous subsystems important for operation, including: a mechanical drive system, such as an engine and hydrostatic drive; a control system, such as a Virtual Terminal (VT), field computer, machine controller and/or other electronics and modules for performing field operations and other functions; and an electrical system, such as a battery, fuses and relays, for distributing power throughout the machine. As improvements in agricultural machines are made, the numerous subsystems typically become increasingly complex and consequently more demanding with respect to their power requirements.
As a result, power surges, sags, spikes and the like which may be caused by the mechanical drive system may increasingly affect the control system and other electrical devices which rely on a steady power source for reliable operation. For example, when the engine is initially started (i.e., cold cranking), excessive power may be drawn from the battery thereby causing voltage to the control system and other electrical devices to drop substantially. As a result, the control system and other electrical devices may experience unacceptable power losses and potentially damage. What is needed is an improved electrical system for meeting the increasing power demands of the mechanical drive system, the control system and other electrical devices of agricultural machines without the aforementioned drawbacks.